


Совещание

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [34]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Nightswan, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Совещание

Крошка Сью и Пиа смогли расшифровать символы. Как и предполагала Сью с самого начала, это действительно были координаты. Точка указывала на соседнюю с Бэтонном планету – Денэш, а это значило, что Крошка Сью была готова полететь туда.

Неизвестность планов Посланников напрягала каждого из контрабандистов, но Шарро решила отнестись к этому серьезно: она начала планировать эту операцию так, чтобы Сью точно не пострадала. Было неизвестно, как Посланники отреагируют на ее неожиданное возвращение.

\- Я немного знаю о Посланниках, – Пиа стояла рядом с сидевшими в зале контрабандистами, рассматривая свой световой меч. – Они изгнанники: от кого-то отказались семьи, кого-то выгнали из альянсов. Их объединяет идея очистить галактику от войн.

\- Звучит неплохо, – Дженни, которая всегда была последователем позитивного мышления, наблюдала за каждым движением Пии.

\- Чувствую, что там есть «но», – цинично добавил Амори.

\- Наверное, «но» там действительно есть, – Пиа повесила меч на пояс. – Но большего я не знаю.

\- Сью, – Шарро обратилась к Крошке. – Ты была с ними. Что скажешь?

Обращенное на Сью всеобщее внимание ни капельки не смутило маленького контрабандиста.

\- Они воруют дуний и оружие со складов, – начала она. – А еще они говорили что-то про возрождение лебедя. Речи Старост очень похожи на речи безумных мятежников, но Талокка, их главный, звучит разумнее всего.

\- Возрождение лебедя? – переспросила Айко.

\- Да, какого-то черного или темного…

\- Ночного Лебедя, – не дав договорить, перебивает ее Айко. – Невил Сигни.

\- Я слышал о нем, – начал Тейлор. – Прекрасный мятежник.

\- Был, – добавила Айко. – Недавно погиб при попытке захватить имперскую базу на Бэтонне.

\- Тогда многие погибли, планета все еще пытается вернуться к жизни.

\- Да, – сказала Крошка Сью. – Я заметила. Там не очень-то хорошее расположение духа среди населения.

\- Причем тут его возрождение? – спросила Пиа, перебивая лишний шум.

\- Может, они хотят возродить былое величие этого мятежника, – как только Шарро заговорила, гам мгновенно стих. – В любом случае, если они хотят пойти по его стопам – это плохо.

\- Пора бы придумать план, – Амори закинул ноги на стол.


End file.
